Lost Memories
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Originalshipping, PokeSpe manga. Green starts acting strange, and suddenly Red's faced with something he never expected before.


Green: OHGODWHYISITALWAYSMEYOUTORTURE!?

Renny: Uuuuhhh . . . What?

Green: *sob*

Red: What's- Ok what did you do to Green?

Renny: Nothing. Yet. I don't own pokemon, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pallet Town, fields-**

Green hated it. He hated the way his two so-called 'friends' mocked him for things he didn't even remember, he hated the way his Charizard seemed to think he had it since it was a baby.

Did he?

Green couldn't remember. He didn't care anyway.

Wasn't he meant to go to the League in a few months? Or had that already happened? Wait, why were there two kids sitting in front of him, laughing for whatever reason?

"Um, who're you?" Green asked them. The two kids stared at him in shock, but then laughed.

"Yeah, as if you don't know us!" The blue eyed one said. She? She said. Green didn't know her name, and he didn't like the way she held herself, too proud.

"Green, you're weird." The red eyed one laughed. A boy this time. Green kinda liked that one, he seemed nice enough, like a big brother who decided whether or not he likes you depending on his mood at the time. Where was he anyway?

"No really, who are you? Why are you here?" Green asked again. The two froze and stared at him.

"Oh my Mew, he's serious." The red eyed boy gasped. "Ok, do you remember your name?"

"Uh . . ." What was it now? Something like a colour, or- "I think it was Green, right?" He tilted his head. The blue eyed girl nodded and laughed nervously.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry, I don't know why." Green said. The red eyed boy bit his lip and shared a glance with the girl.

"Ok, my name's Red, and this is my friend Blue. We're both your friends, remember?" The boy said.

"There was something I wanted to do." Green said, looking at the huge mass of trees nearby. "What's that?"

"Uh, Pallet Forest." Red said. Oh, he knew that. Red, nice name. Blue, right? Blue leaned towards Red and whispered something in his ear, and Red nodded. He stood up as Blue dashed away quickly. Green didn't pay any attention to her.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Red said, helping Green up and smiling at him. Red was taller than Green.

"Where are we going?" Green mumbled as they walked off. The boy, what was him name again, laughed quietly.

"I'm taking you to my home. My Mom's a doctor, she'll know what's wrong with you." The boy said. Green nodded, not sure what a doctor was.

"What's your name again?" He asked. The boy looked down at him, eyes wide.

"You forgot already?" He gaped. Green stared at him.

"You never told me."

"But . . . Ugh, my name's Red, ok? Try to remember it." Red said.

"Oh yeah, you told me a while back, in Viridian Forest." Green smiled, happy to remember something. "Why was I there?"

Red didn't answer, and they carried on walking, Green asking Red things and Red occasionally answering. Green wondered why Red seemed so scared.

**oooo**

**-Red's house-**

Red and his Dad had cleared off the kitchen table so Red's Mom, Lacey, could get Green to go on it, so then she could check the boy over. Red stood nearby, casting a worried expression with his Dad, Roji, standing next to him as Lacey asked Green simple questions, which he failed to answer correctly in any way.

"Ok, what's the name of the first pokemon you received?" Lacey asked. Green stared at her blankly, and didn't try to answer.

"Green, you need to give me some sort of answer if I'm going to help you." Red's Mom said softly.

"Um . . ." Green looked around the room, as if it would help. His eyes settled on Roji's Raichu.

"Raichu?" Green tilted his head, pointing at the pokemon. Lacey shook her head and got him to look at her.

"No, Green. Your first pokemon was a Scyther, remember?" She asked. Green stared at her for a few seconds, but nodded slowly.

"Ok." He mumbled. Lacey smiled and walked over to the two males behind her.

"He's got amnesia." She said, point blank. Red stared up at her in shock.

"But how!? H-he never . . ." Red stuttered, looking over at Green, who was staring at the floor blankly again.

"Maybe something happened to him that you don't know about, and now the reactions only just starting?" Lacey suggested. She sighed, and suddenly looked older than she was.

"Red, I'm so sorry. If this goes on without him remembering anything then . . ." She trailed off. Red stared up at her, horrified.

"M-Mom? He-he'll be ok right?" He choked. Lacey looked away.

"No, he won't. He'll live, but . . . His memory will cease to be. He'll forget everything, where he is, what his name is, how to speak, how to walk and maybe even eat. Red, he'll be going backwards, and if it carries on then he'll never recover, and each day will be a blur to him."

Red gaped up at her, stunned into silence for the first time in his life. He tried to speak, but words failed him and suddenly he was crying. Red didn't know why, he barely knew Green, but he still felt some sort of kinship towards the smaller boy, almost big brother little brother.

Roji gathered Red into his arms and sighed. Suddenly there was a bang, from the front door, and Lacey went off to investigate. By the time Red had calmed down she came back in with Blue, Daisy and Oak behind her. Daisy carefully walked up to Green, and put her hands on either side of his face.

"Green, do you know who I am?" She whispered, but everyone could hear it clearly. Green shook his head, and Red could see Daisy trying to hold back tears.

"I-I'm your big sister, Daisy Oak." She said. Red could hear the tremor in her voice.

Green just blinked, slowly. Daisy backed away a little and buried her face in her hands.

"Not him, please! Why him!?" She cried. "Why did it have to be him!?"

Lacey looked over at Oak, who hadn't said a word. He was staring at Green with a dark expression.

"Sir, he's your Grandson. You need to do something." Roji told him. Oak sighed wearily.

"I know, but there's nothing I _can_ do."

"Yes there is." Oak glanced at Lacey. "You know where Red's bedroom is, take Green up there for us. I'll send Red up later, alright?"

Oak nodded and gently got Green off of the table, holding his hand and guiding the boy out of the room. Lacey turned Daisy to face the small group, and patted her shoulders.

"I know it may be painful for you, but we need to know how he got like this." She said, firmly but kindly. Daisy nodded, sinking into a chair.

"It was . . . five years ago. There was a car crash outside of Celadon City, and Green, Mom, Dad and a couple of other people were involved in it. I only know from what the fire-fighters told me, but apparently Green was the only survivor. When they got him out, his head was cut open, a huge gash that should have killed him but . . . A-anyway, he was taken straight to hospital, but he never stopped screaming. When he did, he wasn't even awake anymore. After he woke up he didn't scream, but he kept mumbling something about flashes. I guess it was a stormy night, but no one knows what actually happened. People kept asking Green, but he couldn't remember. Everyone just assumed he'd somehow blocked it out of his mind, but now I see . . . His injuries were worse than we thought." She said, gripping her hair tightly.

"Five years ago? But shouldn't the effects have taken place sometime after, and not now?" Blue asked. Daisy shook her head.

"It's been going on since he got out of the hospital. Never as bad as this, but he never forgot anything either. The odd thing or two, nothing major, but he always got huge headaches. Sometimes they weren't that bad and all he needed was a tablet, but sometimes . . . He wouldn't stop screaming until he was unconscious." Daisy choked. "I could never leave him alone when his headaches were that bad, and yet I wanted to curl up and try not to listen . . . I tried to tell a doctor, so they could help, but they just waved me off, saying I was lying."

"That's horrible!" Red gasped. "How could they do that!?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Daisy whispered. "But now it's gotten worse. Normally he'd have just had a headache, but he didn't. He's never gonna remember me, or Grandpa, oh Mew why did this have to happen to Green!? It wasn't his fault!" She screamed, sobbing. Lacey tried to comfort her, and looked over at Red, who nodded and walked out of the room, and up the stairs. Red went into his room and saw Oak, trying to talk to Green, but the boy wasn't paying any attention. Oak looked around and saw Red, then nodded and walked out, leaving the two alone. Red slowly walked up to Green and sat next to him.

"Green? Do you remember me?" He whispered, afraid of the answer, or lack of one.

Green, however, turned around and nodded.

"Red . . . Your name is Red. And I'm Green." He said. He sounded so far away.

"Green, do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" Red asked him. Green stared at him, and then shook his head.

"Should I?" He mumbled.

Red sighed and gently petted Green on the head.

"Yes. You should remember everything, but you can't." Red whispered. "Don't worry, I'll be here for you, the entire way. I promise."

Green didn't seem to hear him, looking through Red and somewhere far off.

**oooo**

**-Three weeks later-**

Lacey had told Red a way to help Green recover. Unfortunately it meant letting Green forget everything first. Red wasn't so happy with that idea, but he didn't complain much. They needed an Alakazam after that, and then they would be able to slowly help Green regain his lost memories. Every day, Green had gotten worse and worse, until finally he couldn't even remember how to speak or walk, or even what had happened in the past five seconds. The only thing Green could do now was drink basic remedies meant for babies, since he didn't know how to eat.

Right now, Red was feeding Green some of that remedy.

"That's it, almost done now." Red soothed, sitting on his bed opposite Green. He watched as Green gulped down the rest of the bottle and took it out of the amnesiac boy's mouth. Red smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek.

"There you go, Green." He said. Everyone who had come in, including Red, had started to talk to Green as if he was actually a little baby. He might as well have been, as he couldn't do anything by himself and required constant supervision.

Green didn't react to Red's words, only staring through him with unseeing eyes. Red felt a pang in his heart, and he choked it down as he refilled the bottle again. There was no point in telling Green he would give it him later, as Green wouldn't even be able to remember anything of what he'd been told. Most of the time it was Red who took care of Green, carrying the boy on his back and doing simple things for him. Red was the one who mostly helped Green take a bath, because a shower would be too difficult for anyone. Even though Green wouldn't know what was going on around him, Red still sat with Green in between his legs to watch TV with him, and in the few seconds of Green's short-term memory, the boy seemed happy. At least Red wouldn't have to wait long for the Alakazam to be ready for the healing. Green had been ready for several days now, but the pokemon had to be prepared, as it would take a huge amount of psychic energy to give Green his memories up to the point where he was two. From there, Red and the others would help Green to gain the rest back on his own.

Red just wanted the old Green back.

He sighed, and got off of the bed, gently laying Green down and pulling the covers over the boy. A few seconds later Green was asleep, and Red silently walked out of the room and down the stairs. He went into the living room, where Blue, Roji and Lacey were.

"That Alakazam's ready." Blue said to him. Red's eyes lit up considerably, and he almost rushed back upstairs to wake Green up. But he didn't, because Red knew Green needed sleep.

"Alright, when do we do it?" He asked Lacey. She looked up and showed him the pokeball containing the psychic pokemon.

"Whenever Green's awake. Alakazam doesn't mind waiting, do you?" She asked it. The pokemon nodded and went back to meditating inside the ball.

Red smiled, and whispered a genuine' thank' you to the pokemon, which sent him a small mental nudge, as if saying 'you're welcome'.

**oooo**

**-A few hours later, kitchen-**

Red had gotten Green onto the kitchen table, and the Alakazam stood in front of the blank faced boy. Green never made eye contact, staring ahead of himself like usual. The pokemon looked over at Red, who nodded slightly, and it smiled.

Alakazam lifted up one of its spoons, which started glowing. Green's eyes started glowing the same way as well, and then the Alakazam's eyes were glowing too. There was a huge flash; Red had to shield his eyes like everyone else in the room. When the flash was gone, he looked again to see Green, eyes clear, blinking rapidly. The Alakazam looked tired, and Oak returned it to its ball thankfully. Daisy slowly walked up to Green, who looked up at the sound of her footsteps and smiled brightly, lifting his arms happily.

"Day-day!" He cried. Daisy started crying and hugged him, whispered soft words that Red didn't hear. Red himself was crying, but smiling as well.

He felt Blue beside him and turned to see her grinning happily.

"He'll be back to normal before we know it." She said, sniffing a little. Red laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll be glad, as well. But it was nice to look after him, even for a bit."

"I guess." Blue sighed. They both looked over as Oak went up to Green and hugged the boy as well.

"He'll be fine in a few days, and by the he'll have remembered everything. Who knows?" Lacey laughed. "Maybe he'll even remember his time here."

"I sure hope so, I want to blackmail him." Blue cackled. Red rolled his eyes.

"Don't Blue, he wasn't even aware of what was going on around him." He sighed. Blue smirked.

"You really think I would hold anything like this against him?" Her expression softened and she looked over at Green again. "But really, I won't. No one deserves to be put through all of that, not Green or anyone. I just hope it doesn't happen again."

"Well, it probably shouldn't." Lacey told her. "After this, he'll get headaches, but not as bad as before. I can guarantee that."

Red smiled. "Thank Mew."

**oooo**

**-Two days later-**

Green, still staying at Red's house for the time being, had gained his memories back to when he was about four and a half. It was about sometime past nine at night time right now, and Lacey had told Red to get himself and Green into bed by ten or ten thirty at the latest.

They were watching some kid's show, about a trainer and his pokemon, winning the pokemon League. Apparently it was popular among younger viewers, and Red had though that would be good for Green as it also taught viewers names of pokemon and what they could do, or at the very least the basics. Currently Red was sitting on the floor with Green in between his legs again, cuddled up on his chest. Red had his arms wrapped around Green, who gripped them lightly. Red thought it was cute whenever Green giggled at the funny parts of the show.

"Hey, after this, how about I get you some ice cream, yeah?" Red whispered. Green looked up at him, grinning widely.

"Yeah!" He cheered quietly. Red laughed and pulled the boy closer. He was so small and fragile, Red just felt the need to protect him.

Maybe that was why he'd begun to care so much for Green in these past few weeks?

**oooo**

**-Two weeks later-**

By now Green had regained all of his lost memories, and was more or less back to normal, although he acted strange around Red. He was always flustered whenever Red was near him, and suddenly went quiet when Red spoke to him.

Red wondered why, but he just decided it was just Green being embarrassed about the way he'd behaved when he was getting his memories back.

One day, he, green and Blue were sitting in Red's room, on the bed and playing a guessing game.

"OK, it's big, fat, and really warm!" Blue said, smirking.

"Snorlax." Green mumbled. Blue rolled her eyes.

"_Einstein_." She taunted, but not in a bad way.

"Green, your turn." Red smiled. Green looked away from him, a slight red on his cheeks, and nodded.

"Um, it has wings and it's got a long beak." He coughed.

"Fearow!" Red called. He grinned when Green nodded and clasped his hands together.

"Alright, let's see . . ." He pondered. "Ah, got it! It's small, cute and _really_ quiet!"

"Eevee?" Blue suggested.

"Nope. Have you ever seen Vee? Seriously, that little dude has a _huge_ mouth." Red laughed.

"Is it a Rattata?" Green asked. Red shook his head and smiled at the smaller boy.

"Sorry, wrong again. One more guess between you!"

"Oh, I got it!" Blue snapped her fingers. "Is it . . . Green?"

Red smiled and nodded. "Yep!"

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Green squeaked. Red laughed gently and nodded.

"Yeah! The way you act nowadays, you certainly deserve a reward of some kind for that. Seriously, you're so cute it should be illegal."

Green was completely red now, and hid his face in his arms.

"Green, are you ok?" Red asked, leaning forward and gently pulling the boy's arms. "I'm sorry if I-"

Suddenly Green looked up as if about to say something, but instead of that happening, his and Red's lips crashed together in an awkward kiss. They both stared at each other in shock for a few seconds, when Green broke away and backed off a bit, hiding his face again. Red just stared.

"Wow, took you both long enough." Blue scoffed. Red snapped out of his trance and whipped around.

"What the heck's that meant to mean!?" He barked. Blue frowned.

"You couldn't see it? The way you acted around Green, the way you always treat him like something fragile? And the way Green acts around you! Always blushing, always quiet! It's a shame neither of you saw it before." She giggled, jumping off the bed and prancing out of the room. "Bye guys! Have fun!"

Once they were left alone, Red turned back to Green, who was curled into a little ball a couple of feet away. Red crawled over to him and gently pulled his arms away from his face.

"Green, why are you crying?" He asked. Green looked up at him and whimpered.

"I'm sorry! I-I never meant to . . . P-please don't hate me . . ." He choked. Red said nothing.

Green looked up at him in confusion, only to squeak in surprise when Red pulled him onto his lap, and gently rocked him.

"Silly, I don't care. I feel the same way as well!" Red laughed, looking down at Green, who looked like a tiny child from his point of view. Red smiled and brought Green closer to his face, his expression softening.

"Green, this whole time . . . I think I might have fallen in love with you." He whispered, before leaning down a little and kissing Green properly this time. At first, Green was too stunned to react, but eventually he did, wrapping his little arms around Red's neck and closing his eyes like did. Red smiled into the kiss and gently pried Green's mouth open with his tongue.

A few seconds later the both parted, panting.

"How was that?" Red asked. Green squeaked, but he was smiling brightly. His arms were still wrapped around Red's neck, and he pulled himself up so he could whisper in Red's ear.

"I think I love you too."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: All I gotta say is, read, review and comment!


End file.
